sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
James Bagstad
Name: James Bagstad Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 6' Weight: 200 lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Kills: 3 Weapon: Paper Fan Appearance: James sports a large and imposing build, easily towering over most of his classmates in both size and bulk. He is Caucasian, though somewhat tanned from spending a great deal of time outside. His nose is fairly broad and large, but not so big that it stands out too much. He tends to keep his black hair at a short and more reasonable length, typically no longer than half an inch. His smile tends to exude an air of confidence and pride, though around close friends it tends to be far warmer and softer. On announcement day James was wearing a thick brown jacket, a blue shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers while keeping his brown beanie stored away in his jacket pocket. Interests: James is a big gun nut and knows a good deal about most modern models of weaponry, though he has never actually had a chance to fire or even hold one himself. He’s also a very active person, and works out actively while also being an active part of his school’s football team. He’s very patriotic as well, coming from a fairly high ranking military family, and as such does his best to keep up with both the nation’s politics and his own school related studies so he can take an active part in his nation’s future once he graduates high school. History: James is the second child of 4 to Michal and Victoria Bagstad, whom both met during their first compulsory term in the military. While his mother did not pursue a further military career after her first two terms, his father would remain in active duty for years before finally being stationed States side when James was 11. However, with that job being near Denver the family had to pack up and move from their home in upstate New York and down to Colorado. Thankfully though James was able to adjust to the change fairly easily, and became fast friends with many of the kids within his area. James was raised by both of his parents to be a perfect patriot through and through, and that anything less would go against everything that America stood for. So once he realized he was rather attracted to men he couldn't help but to be fearful and think that there was something wrong with him. It didn't help that no matter how hard he tried that attraction would not go away. Even as he began to go out with girl after girl, building up a sort of "Player" reputation within his school, this would not change. By the time he reached his senior year James had realized that this wasn't an issue that was ever really going to be solved. However, not wanting to disappoint his family or his country he still tried his best to shove his own homosexuality as deep as it could go, figuring he could just say relationships were not for him once he served his ten years in the military and go from there. Personality: James is generally a friendly and charismatic guy, though he does have a bit of a habit of teasing people who tend not to fight back or stand up for themselves. He isn't exactly the most self aware person, and he can tend to go overboard when it comes to how he treats some people, but more often than not he's generally a well intentioned kid. That said he also has a fairly black and white view on the world around him, and sees those whom support America as the good guys and those who say anything even remotely bad about it as traitors to the great nation they call home. Even then though he isn't directly hostile towards his Anti-America classmates unless they start something with him first, seeing no real reason to even deal with them when he knows nothing will come out of it but a headache. Reputation: James is a fairly popular kid among the Pro-America crowd. His natural charisma does cause people to latch onto him, and ignore his less than wholesome treatment of his other classmates. Outside of this circle however he's typically seen as a bit of a player and a bully, seemingly having a different girl around his arm every other week and picking on some of the weaker willed students. His classmates will either love him or hate him, there is no inbetween. The above biography is as written by Bowser. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Bowser '''Kills: 'Paxton Drombrowski (NPC) 'Killed By: 'Bridie Mossberg 'Collected Weapons: '''Paper Fan (assigned weapon), Mossberg 500 (from Paxton Drombrowski, to Bridie Mossberg) '''Allies: 'Mary Wieczorek '''Enemies: '''Paxton Dombrowski, Bridie Mossberg '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''James quickly got himself rolling after waking in the Cannery, but disbelief and shock from his poor weapon draw made him start laughing manically. He was found by Mary Wieczorek, hiding in an adjacent locker room. After confirming their weapons were both useless Mary suggested they could barricade themselves in the locker room, after some musing James agreed and they started setting up while making small talk and joking around, awkwardly so. Before they could firmly secure the door someone was able to barge in, James' teammate Paxton Dombrowski. Paxton was paranoid, pointing a gun at them despite James' efforts to calm him down. He tried to show that they had no weapons, and Paxton fired. The gun was empty, so James threw himself at Paxton, hoping to tackle him down and get him calm. Instead, Paxton hit the ground hard and broke his skull, dying. James began to panic, and Mary abandoned him in her own freak out. His anger at Mary quickly faded, and he began to perform CPR on Paxton, despite knowing it was hopeless. He stayed motionless after abandoning his efforts, occasionally sobbing, occasionally cursing his own country. Then he took the gun and moved on. In his wandering, screaming from the graveyard gazebo alerted him to action and he rushed in to find Scott Pierce and Cole Peters contemplating a dead body. A quick investigation by James and Cole produced a likely course of events, that someone had been chained to the gazebo, broken free and destroyed one of the support beams in the process, and that the dead body had somehow resulted. With their innocence as a group established Cole recommended they bury the body properly, James was queasy about the idea but went along with it for Cole and James' sake. They carried the body into the nearby crypt and found a fresh plot to bury the dead boy in, with Cole standing guard. It took them about half an hour, and Cole gave a sort of final remarks. The other boys contemplated teaming up, but James was against it, internally divided over his killing of Paxton and scared he'd hurt others. Cole ran off, so James left Scott with an apology for Mary and moved on. James traveled the beach near El Diente, where he noticed the very awkward and loud Bishop Smith talking to someone else, and he investigated, worried Bishop was drawing unwanted attention from would-be-killers. He recognized his friend Bridie Mossberg and rushed over, seeing she was injured. Bridie explained she'd been shot by their mutual friend Zeke Brant, a disgusted James decided to corral them all up and move them somewhere safer. However this seemed to shock Bridie, who reprimanded him for not properly playing since he was armed. James was adamant the idea was morally wrong and stupid, but Bridie remained insistent, trying to evoke James' old patriotic ways back at school. Disquieted, James realized he had to leave Bridie for his own safety and mentality, but he left Bridie and opening and she took it, toppling him and seizing his gun in a moment of distraction and blowing him apart with no chance for him to react. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''A student with an unfortunately anti-American development of character executed by a properly patriotic student. Classic justice. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"You ever need somebody tackled, I'm your man."'' -- Sometime before tackling Paxton to death. Other/Trivia *James was the first character in the PV3 Prologue with a kill to their name killed by another student. Threads Below is a list of threads containing James, in chronological order. Before: *An Evening Stroll *The Odd Couple Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Cannery Blues *Last Scott Standing *Mind The Music And The Step Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about James Bagstad. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters